Soulkeeper
by V.T-Vi Taunt-Me
Summary: Every family has secrets right? Well,Kurt has a special 'thing' in his family bloodline, but this is something you'd never expect. It's so well kept, even he does not know about it. That is until one day after an incident occurred with him, he finally figured out why he was so special. THERE IS DEFINITELY KLAINE! AU, Pls don't hate and RnR! See ya! D
1. Prologue-The Beginning

**Hey Guys,**

**Well after to not keep to my promise as I'm really booked right now, I'm gonna try and post up the prologue first of the new story called SoulKeeper and see if this is worthy of even writing, it's well I'll see how this goes but if you review this, I'll post the next chapter, alright? Sounds fair? If you don't review, I may not keep to my deadline and may not continue with this story cuz the amount of reviews shows how interested you guys are in this story, plus it motivates me! Keeps me happy! =D Ok, so enjoy, Read and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas...oh my ideas...=D**

**Vi Taunt =D**

Long time ago, time trickles slow and there lies a land where spirits come alive. It was formed and ruled by a group of Elders for the land to prosper and thrive. These Elders are immortal and they formed the council of the land. There are 6 separate powers being formed and each Elder is the supreme leader of the power it holds. The 7th leader is most powerful on of them all. He is Chronos, the Eldest of the Elders and also the most powerful as he holds all the 6 powers. The Council as a group, look over everything that is needed to be taken care of in the land and maintain its order and peace. As now you have discovered, this is no ordinary land, this is the land where Spirits or Souls are living with SoulKeepers, or even people side by side in harmony. Also, this bond created is for eternity. This land is called Terra Credere, the home of the SoulKeepers. Everything was peaceful in the land of SoulKeepers, where different SoulKeepers, SoulSpirits and among each other lived together in harmony, until the day everything changed.

You see, Terra Credere was a land that existed to all dimensions except one, which was the human's dimensions. Thus, the reason why humans have never known of their existence. So, the Council thought that it was time that humans came to know of them and they came to known of theirs, officially. It would benefit the two worlds and that they hope that they would be able to live in peace with them. To settle this, the Council met with the Earth's World Leaders and they agreed on a Treaty. The Treaty agreed that they have their alliance with the humans and they have theirs. All of the Council and the World Leaders were pleased with the Treaty and made an arrangement to do this in front of the whole of the SoulKeeper Nation, whereas the Humans get to see it through a communication device made by the SoulKeepers as World Leaders still do not have their trust. Thus, together the two Dimensions create History and the SoulKeepers and Humans witness a historical event. Everyone was ecstatic and excited about this new treaty and both dimensions celebrated the success. Well, not everyone. Maybe one person is not so happy with the arrangement after all.

Zinto, the leader of the Nature Keepers, a member of the Council was a man who wanted power and was displeased with the proposal being drawn out. Instead, he was greedy, greedy for power and lusting for glory. He wanted to gain power over the humans, leaving them trembling in fear, serving the SoulKeepers and be slaves that they should be. However, when brought up to the rest of the Elders, he was shot down immediately by the Head Elder, Chronos. Chronos believed that all living things including humans should be fairly treated by SoulKeepers. And that just because they do not have a Soul Spirit like SoulKeepers do, they should be respected the same just like any SoulKeeper. See, SoulKeepers are so human like that they could be classified or passed off as one, if not for their piercing eyes when using their Soul Spirits. Or that they have a certain bright glow to their necklaces to indicate a SoulKeeper is nearby in situations that may call for it. They would also have the faint everlasting glow and colour change on their teardrop lookalike necklace around their necks.

So, getting on topic, when Zinto found out that his proposal was being rejected, he did not give up. He decided to talk to Chronos privately about this idea but that still did not work. When he finally got the message into his thick skull, to say he was displeased was an understatement. He was outraged, so angry that you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Zinto always get what he wants, this is no exception.

As a form of Rebellion, he called upon his Nature Keepers as he planned for his rebellion and success. Chronos would not know what hit him. He convinced the Nature Keepers somehow, psst...it's called mind control...and this is only achievable by those who master their powers, it has been known that Zinto is the only one able to grasp this ability seeing as he is the leader of the Nature Keepers and that he is immortal, well, the Council is immortal for a reason. No one else that is part of the Nature Keepers community is known to have this ability and thus unable to break his spell. So, as majority of the people were nature Keepers, about ½ the population, the upper hand was on his side. Now, he could finally take his rightful place as the Elder of Elders and rule the humans as he planned and then the SoulKeepers to do his every whim. And thus, the day of his reign would be coming or so he thought...

The day of Treaty signing came upon the land, the day that changed the lives of the people in Terra Credere and history are about to change. Just as the ink was about to touch paper, the sky darkened and thunder rolled in and Zinto rose to the throne of clouds and sat himself there, flying away from the Elders. He then said in a loud commanding voice, "You insolent fools! Can you not see that we are not to make peace with the Humans but to control them? Have them at our every whim? Join me and these slaves would bow down and serve us superior beings?" People starting discussing what is going on but most of them were filled with fear. SoulKeepers and humans alike. Especially the Earth World Leaders as they were confused and fearful of what Zinto might have in stored for them. Which is something they rather not find out. At this point, Chronos was angry and took a step forward and confronted Zinto.

"Zinto! What is the meaning of this?" Chronos cried angrily, while Zinto laughed manically.

"Chronos my Elder, this is just a form of my...opinion on this subject of the treaty." Zinto replied simply.

"You're going to get yourself and everyone else killed! Stop this NOW!" Chronos demanded. All in reply, Zinto smiled viciously at him and gave him an evil glint in his eyes.

"I may not get everyone killed, but maybe you or the Council or the humans even! But me, I shall never die! I am invincible!" Zinto cried out to the sky and a stroke of lighting flashed behind him as if to emphasise his point. He then turned to the SoulKeeper crowd and spoke, "If you want to follow me, join my side, you shall be treated as the superior beings, as you truly are and be spared of your life. If you were to refuse and not take what is rightfully ours, you shall perish and die. Your choice and choose wisely."

"Zinto, please! You don't know what you're doing? This isn't you, you're just filled with ideas of greed and power, placed into your head. You are not thinking straight. You need to stop this before someone gets hurt! And I don't want that to be you. So come down from there and we will sort this out. Just please think about what you are doing!" Chronos pleaded with him one last time but Zinto just turned a blind eye to his words and proceeded. He scoffed at Chronos and turned back to the crowd.

Chrono's shoulder's slumped and his head bowed. He closed his eyes and muttered, "you left me with no choice, brother." He reopened his eyes and lifted his gaze up to the darken clouds with outstretched arms. He cast a spell and all of a sudden, every SoulKeeper's necklace or SourcePiece turned white, glowing bright white, in fact. Zinto froze, his eyes went impossibly wide as he gazed down at the crowd. Even his Nature Keepers were affected. A cloud of bright white light formed around the crowd of SoulKeepers as their Spirits shown brightly.

"This...cannot be...,"Zinto was rendered speechless as he staggered away from the crowd and unceremoniously fell into his seat of clouds. This has only been performed once or twice in his life time and he knew what might happened to those who felt its wrath and each time it happened the results were always different. And all of a sudden, everything was a blur, in an instant, it was white and things from then on changed. At that moment, even though everything was the same where it was left, with only a few exceptions. Zinto was no longer a SoulKeeper but a term call the DarkKeepers, which are rare could happen to any SoulKeeper, regardless of ability, also this term was only to happen just in case.

DarkKeepers are people who are the 'anti Keepers' in this case, sort of, people who have turned over from a SoulKeeper to a Dark one. They have as much power as the SoulKeepers they were before and more. However, they do not look like a SoulKeeper. They all are dark figures with red eyes, no face and they do not resemble human. In addition, they are able to shape shift back into their human forms and they are able to cast shadows and vanish quickly. The only downside to that is there would be lingering trace of black vapour from the place that the DarkKeeper was at, making them traceable.

When Zinto saw his appearance, he was appalled. But it did not effect just him alone but everyone else that was under his control. With that, he and the other DarkKeepers, fled to the Abyss, a land of darkness which is forbidden to travel in, taking refuge and swearing to have his revenge and plotting it too.

From then on, everything changed in the Terra Credere. As the Treaty failed, humans still do not know of the existence. Also, this is due to the massive mind wipe spread across the Earth as it was broadcasted worldwide and that this was not recorded in the history books. So here's what happened, SoulKeepers were still allowed to live with the humans but cannot be known of their powers to other humans once they are outside of the land. SoulKeepers maybe able to move back and forth both worlds but humans are not able to, not unless the bridge is open. Now, there is an extra seat empty in the Council and that the prophecy of the PeaceKeeper has begun, that legend of the Keeper was true and now every 150 years, a new PeaceKeeper is chosen from birth. No, they are not immortal but they are able to live for another 50 more years than the average keeper before they die or if they were to die or chose to die during those 50 years, whichever came first. This has not happened before as a PeaceKeeper or PeaceKeepers were not needed as everyone lived in harmony. Now life as they know it would never be the same. Though now, this is where our story begins and the lives of our heroes would change forever...

**Soooooo...how was it? I know it's crappy but do support it or comment below if its good or bad or just plain wrong and I know that there is no mention of the Glee Cast Members but there will definitely be our heroes being mentioned in the next chapter, so please, have faith in me and don't report this. There will be Klaine in this and I promise you for you support me in this, you won't regret it. Well, anything with klaine fluff is good right? So, since it's like 1:45am here, without further ado, I shall end it here. BYE! Also, Read and Review! =D**

**~Vi Taunt**


	2. Chapter 1-The Dream

**Hey Guys! Wow, this is new, so those who have seen my previous work would know that I'm...not very good at keeping updates at a regular basis and would most likely not update for like what a year? But, well, it is the holidays and since Christmas is up, I might as well give you guys an early Christmas present with this. So, I am not sure when I would be able to update the next chapter as I'm still writing it and forming the story. Anyways, please take note, this story is an AU so it is not of the original Glee Universe, ok? So please read this before you read.**

**NOTE: There is not Hudmel residence, Carole and Burt did not get married as to incorporate the story plot into this. Finn and Kurt are both in Glee Club and Blaine is not the boyfriend, he's the BEST friend, for now. Oh yeah, Finn and Kurt are like sworn brothers. There would be more changes along the way, would update you if there was. I am NOT telling you the surprise,ok? So don't ask me about it. But hinting has to do with his mother...hehehe**

**Also, I am not American so I don't really know about the education system that you guys have over there, so please correct me about the ages, I'm really not too sure. And that Dave is still Kurt's tormentor, he is still being bullied, etc.**

**Ok, so warnings: Probably bullying cases, mild ones though, if you're uncomfortable, forgo this chapter, don't read it, ok? **

**So, that's all the warnings and precautions to this chapter and for the rest of the chapters. Yea, hope you enjoy this Chapter and yes forgot to mention one thing, Blaine is a Junior in this, Kurt and the respective cast are Seniors. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the Show! Let me know what you think about this! Read N Review! Also, thank you for those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot, and I hope a few more from you guys would too! =D**

**~Vi Taunt**

~ Year 2002, 800 years after The Incident ~

A Bubbly 8 year old boy held his mother's hand while adding a bounce into his step, humming along to the latest song with a big grin on his face. His mother although wearing a thin smile on her face, her worry-some expression could not be hidden. The pair have just arrived back from The Selection and things do not look too good. The Selection is when the children who come of age, which happens to be 8, are given their Spirits, or to see if their SoulKeepers or not. You see, when The Incident changed everything, SoulKeepers are allowed to live in both worlds and if they marry a human, their blood would not be tarnished and you are either a SoulKeeper or completely not. So, if one parent be it male or female, is a SoulKeeper, there could be a chance that the child is a SoulKeeper as well. Due to this, the child, human or not, would have to attend the The Selection, no matter what. If the child was a human, their memories would be wiped as to keep their race a secret. If the child is a Soulkeeper, they would be able to move between dimensions only with their SoulKeeper parent for classes or to the alleged School placed on Earth to teach the ways of being a SoulKeeper. And since Elizabeth, the woman, is a SoulKeeper, her son could be too and turns out, he is.

However, her son was not a normal SoulKeeper and thus was in danger if he were to stay here, with the risk of being exposed. She knew this would happen, Chronos predicted this might happen. They even prepared for this day. Thus, they would need to hide him and fast. Elizabeth opened the door and placed a fake smile on her face as she entered the front door with her son in tow.

"We're home!" She greeted her husband who happened to be on the couch watching a football game. He turned and saw his wife and son back and gave them a wry smile. He then switched off the television, got off the couch and approached them.

"Hi Sweetie, hey Kiddo!" He greeted them. He then gave a kiss to his wife's cheek and crouched down to his son's level and kissed his forehead.

"So, how was it?" Burt, the man asked.

"It was great, Dad, you should have seen it! It was huge and the things there are just magical! Oh yeah, I got a present too! Look," he raised his pendant from the necklace round his neck, eager to show his father.

Burt gave a smile and answered, "That's great kiddo, I'm glad you like it there." He looked up to his wife and she shook her head. He then turned to his son who was still ranting and interrupted him. "Son, why don't you go back to your room first? Your mother and I have something to discuss. Well, meet you in your room, ok?"

At first, the boy looked disheartened but he kept his composure and nodded his head. He then smiled again and trotted up the stairs. Quiet muffled voices and mummers were all he could hear from his parents and he did not know what to do, they sounded worried. If only he could take away their worry.

Suddenly, glass being shattered was heard from the floor below him, gasps from his parents, cries came from his father and screams came from his mother. His eyes widened and he knew what he had to do, his parents taught him things to do in situations like this. Well, if it came to this. He went to his room and hid under his bed. He held his breath as the door slammed open. Heavy footsteps could be heard and black boots appeared in the front of the bed. He tried not to make a sound and pray they would be dumb enough to check under the bed. The footsteps started again and they started to fade away. Once he knew that they were gone, he got out from under his bed and before he thought that everything was over that he and his family was safe, he heard a loud cry of his name in a distance.

~ Year 2012, 10 years after The Selection incident ~

"KURT!"

"Kurt!" A shot was heard and echoed, gasps coming from him escaped and a 'No!' was heard that sounded a lot like his Dad's.

"Kurt..." It got fainter.

"Don't go, Don't go! NO!" He cried.

The teen woke up suddenly, with a jolt. His breathing was heavy and rapid, his eyes were as wide as saucers and his back was covered in a layer of sweat which made his bed and his shirt slightly wet. Once he surveyed his surroundings, he calmed down and took a deep breath. He then sighed and thought, 'Again? Why does keep happening to me?!'

Abruptly, his alarm sprung to life and he jumped out of his skin. Once he found the source of his annoyance in the morning, he calmed down and slammed the alarm clock down in frustration. 'Not again, I'm waking up before my alarm clock? This is ridiculous!' he thought and huffed in exasperation. He looked out his bedroom window. 'It's still dark-out', he sighed, 'since I'm already up, might as well...'with that thought he lifted the covers off himself and got out of bed. Once he made his bed, he started his day with his daily morning routine. He has been waking up in the middle of night at least once a week and every other morning before his alarm clock sounds, especially during the 'death' of his mother or any special occasion that has to involve his mother. His mother, Elizabeth, 'died' when he was 8, he cannot really remember what happened to mother as the memory was foggy, but his father just told him that it was due to a 'car crash incident' and she died on impact. However, the same recurring dream, which was really foggy to him seem to take place whenever the dates have anything to do with his mother. But he cannot figure out why.

The lanky teen trotted down the stairs and since he was the first one in the kitchen, he started getting breakfast ready for him and his dad.

"Kurt, why are you up so early? Again?" A man's voice asked.

"Morning to you too, Dad," the boy greeted his father as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, now why are you up so early? Still can't sleep? Are you still having that," he made some weird gestures and continued, "you know..." he trailed off lamely as he picked up his cup of ready made coffee on the kitchen table.

Kurt sighed. "Yes," he groaned in frustration, "I can't seem to make anything out of it, all I hear is my name being called out and I don't know," he shrugged. "Strangely, it's the same dream, every night, why? I really don't know and I'm so confused..." he furrowed his brows in concerntration as he thought about his dream long and hard.

"Well, it could be a phase, don't worry about it, it'll go away, just do your best this year, it's the last year before you graduate remember?" his father comforted him.

"Perhaps you're right..." Kurt mumbled.

"Cheer up, Kiddo," Burt, his dad, smiled at his son and patted him on the back lightly.

"Thanks Dad," he smiled back in return as he tried to push this issue to the back of his mind.

As Kurt went into the car and headed off to his high school, Mckinley High School, Kurt pondered about the dream while he drove. Kurt Hummel is a normal average gay teen and is a senior at his school. He is of course, 18 years old, and and has coiffed chestnut hair, sea blue-green eyes and has impeccable taste for fashion. However, he may seem like a normal guy but he is actually special, yet he doesn't know it, for now. He has achieved a lot in his high school years, and changed things in his small town Ohio's thinking about his sexuality, but only to a minimum. On top of this big secret, he has glee, his classes and graduation, not mention NYADA Auditions and other colleges applications, such as for Parsons, etc. You see, his life not always a bed of roses, neither is it now, his mother 'died' when he was 8, he was bullied almost everyday since then and from his coming out days to his senior year now, saying that he had been through a lot, would be considered an understatement. But that did not stop him in his tracks but made him determined to show the world his talent, However, this could be the biggest struggle that has been thrown into his life yet.

Kurt then saw the 'Mckinley High' board and drove into the school's parking lot. After he parked his car, turned the engine off, he opened the door, closed it and locked it securely. Kurt then made a bee line for his locker, having a brief exchange of greeting to his friends. The reason for the rush to his locker was because he knew what was in store for him. And that was Blaine, his best friend who happens to be an open gay himself. Blaine a junior which he got acquainted back in his Sophmore year. Blaine was new to school and due to an accidental meeting, they clicked together quickly. So ever since then, the two would be seen around the school glued to the hip and like two peas in a pod. Over the lifespan of their friendship, the two shared secrets, laughs, fights, moments that would only be treasured by them.

Kurt saw his best friend, who happens to be his locker mate, at a distance in the sparsely crowded hallways of the school. He grinned and was about to call out as he covered the remaining distanceto their lockers when...

BAM! Kurt did not see that coming. He felt a little shocked as he should have seen that coming. Geez, it always happens when he's around his best friend, as in he would forget his surroundings and feel safe, wonder why? What took place was that he was shoved into a neighbouring locker harshly by one of the dumb jocks of the school. To think that this happening on a daily basis, he should have known it could have happen anytime, anywhere in school.

"Watch where you're going Fairy!" One of the jocks remarked as they walked off without a second glance at the incident that occurred. Kurt glared at their backs, hoping that if looks could kill, he would have butchered them by now. Kurt groaned quietly and rubbed his shoulder that made contact with the hard metal. 'That's going to hurt for the rest of the day,' he thought.

"Kurt, Kurt, you alright?" Blaine saw and came rushing forward to help his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Kurt dismissed the lie lightly with a wave of his hand.

"You sure?" Blaine asked once more, eyes filled with worry and concern for the boy. 'Oh Blaine, if only you knew how adorable you are like that...why do you resemble a puppy?' he thought.

Kurt rolled his eyes, repositioned his bag as he walked, saying, "Yes Blaine, I'm fine, see, I'm breathing. Come on, nothing to fear..." Kurt trailed off as a note floated down to the base of his locker as he opened it.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure...," Kurt replied dryly. He knew what was in it and just wanted to get this part of day done and over it. Kurt went to pick it up and opened the note with great care. He sighed in annoyance. It was another insulting note for him from the bullies of the school. That one word that he knows very well but still it hurts; FAG. Just when he thought things could not get worse, they do. Waking up already tired and grumpy from a lack of sleep did not help with the situation either. But hey, that's life. He closed his eyes to calm himself and opened them once more. He then took the books he needed, slammed his locker and turned to his best friend.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. Blaine merely nodded, not trusting himself to comfort his boy-erm, friend, best friend. Yeah a boy who is his friend, as there was no use. This happened everyday, what's the point in saying that it's going to get better in this high school life when this happens everyday? So that is why, they refuse to talk about it and ignore the hurt and pain and focus on things other than the bullying. With that, they continued on their journey to their classes.

**Alright I'm going to just stop it here. Initially, I had it all written down and ready to go but I don't have a lot of time write that much, so I'll just split the chapter up. If you like this, don't forget to review, favourite or follow cuz it would mean a lot to me and if you review, more comes to you. Not only would I feel motivated, I would be able to update regularly, so once again thank you to those who have reviewed and those who have not, feel free to. So, see ya guys in 2013, I would not be updating until next year, so bye! =D Hope we all survive cuz rite now, where I live it's 21st Dec, so see yea if I'm alive, bye! =D**

**~Vi Taunt**


	3. Chapter 2-The Bully

**Hey Guys! Happy New Year, well belated new year. Also, congratulations for surviving the 2012 world end apocalypse. Anyways, I'm back and here's a new chapter for you guys and I'm sorry for this one to be really, really short but I've been too busy and I couldn't find time to continue the story and also, a mental block, but more material and people be revealed in the next chapter than the current one. I hope you guys had a good New Year and let 2013 rock as well. Well, as usual, please Read and Review and hope to hear all the good and the bad (hopefully, NOT!) comment from you guys. So enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer(which I forgot to place in the last chapter, forgive me?): I don't own anything, if I did, Klaine wouldn't break up =(...**

**Vi Taunt =D **

Blaine internally winced at the turn of events that happens everyday to Kurt. Well, even though Blaine was an outgoing gay like Kurt himself, his bullying treatment was no where compared to Kurt's degree. Maybe it was because his appearance and dressing is more manly and accepting to the testosterone filled population, so he's not a big target, but who knows? That's just his hunch.

As they made their way to class, Blaine's mind wandered. Blaine had always felt a strange, connection towards the blue-eyed teen and yet a strong, protective nature over him. Even when they barely knew each other, he would always look out for him and be there for him when times were hard. Though that was his job, this was something else. The thing is Blaine, the nerdy bespectacled boy with an obsession with bow ties was not who he claims to be. The transfer to Mckinley High School during Kurt's Sophomore year was no coincidence and meeting Kurt was no accident. Blaine Anderson was to put it simply, living a double life. And what's worse was Kurt didn't know and not being honest with Kurt is something not to mess with. Keeping Kurt in the dark could cause him to explode and that could be dangerous but orders were orders and he had to follow them. He sighed deeply which caught Kurt in mid sentence.

"rig-Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern as he turned his head to face him as they walked. Blaine paid no attention. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine," he tried again. Still no response.

"BLAINE!"he shouted this time, directly into his ear. At this, Kurt swore Blaine jumped at least an inch away from the ground.

"Who?What?! Where's the fire?" Blaine looked frantic as his best friend giggled. When Blaine realised it was Kurt, he relaxed immensely. Then he realised what happened and turned to Kurt, pouting.

"Kurt!" he whined blatantly. At this, Kurt laughed out loud. How could he not when his best friend was this adorable, and he was having a crappy starting to his day. Nothing could ruin this moment, even if bullies were to come between them and the friendship that they have. Speaking of bullies, strangely there were none that disturbed them at the moment which made this moment even more special to them. As they talked about their weekend and classes, common interests and other things, they realised that they had to part because they are not in the same class and reluctantly separated.

As Kurt waved back to Blaine who went the other direction, a huge neanderthal jock jerked him into a locker and it was so hard that he fell to the floor. Turns out it was none other than his main tormentor, Dave Karofsky, glaring hatefully at him for what seemed like a eternity, when actually stared for 1-2 seconds at him before he moved past him. Away from the shell shocked Kurt. As the silence of the empty hallway filled the corridors, Kurt used the remaining time to breathe, get his bearings and get himself together. Once he felt that he was calm enough and normal as he can be to regain his footing and wounded pride off the floor, using the row of lockers as leverage. He then picked up his scattered books as well and dashed his way into his class before the late bell rang.

**Well, that seemed to be a very short chapter but it's because, lack of inspiration, lack of time and lack of encouragement,so if you want me to make more chapters that are longer, please comment in the review box below, see you guys next time and hope you have a good day and that you've enjoyed this chapter. See ya! =D**

**Vi Taunt**


	4. Chapter 3- The Prophecy Revealed

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait, but I had a really bad writer's block even though the story was all finalised, it was hard to get detailed stuff to written onto paper. You guys would understand right? I mean, most of you would had one or two in your lifetimes. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this one, it's different from where we left off. Also, please tell me how this goes, cuz I'm not sure whether you guys like it or not, cuz you don't review! So, review and tell me straight if this good or not.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go respectively to their rightful owners, though I wish I did, then Klaine would not break up. =D**

**Note: The italic are the chantings or of the Witches speaking in unison, incase you didn't know **

**~Vi Taunt**

~Somewhere in the Outskirts of Terra Credere, AKA the Abyss, AKA Zinto's lair and empire ruling~

Thunder rumbled and lightning crackled in the sky, above the dark and miserable landscape called the Abyss. This is where the Dark SoulKeepers live, in this hollow and malevolent filled city made by the SoulKeepers with whatever they could get by. Even though the people living here were NatureKeepers and were well off, they were still under the control of Zinto and everything was under his command and I mean everything. All said and done would be under his control. So if anyone were to break from his spell was dealt with and well, think of this as what Heitler would dream about. Having the perfect race, an army at his disposal and to rule everything with an iron fist.

As a shadowy figure overlooks the empire that he made from scratch in his tower, his face was not of satisfaction but of exasperation. Today was neither one of his better days nor better moods. He was running out of time and things did not look good for his plan to take vengeance on the nation that turned on him and outcasted him and his people. He turned away from the window and with a flick of a wrist, the centre of the room in the tower transformed the flat, empty ground into a huge statue in the shape of a fly. The eyes of the fly were filled with colour and it started to take form. In the eyes showed a view of the Mckinley Corridors. It also showed the scene of a certain blue-eyed brunette teen boy and his best friend walking till the scene of him running late for class and out of the eye's sight. The faceless figure with red eyes laughed, yes they can still speak even without their mouths. With another flick of his wrist, the statue disappeared and the ground returned to normal again. This made his day a little better, knowing that he was the result of making the boy's soul filled with hate.

"Nice little trick you had there, Zinto," an eerie voice remarked. With a yelp, Zinto backed away with wide red eyes, stared head on at the three figures in front of him. The three figures snickered at his reaction as he tried to calm down. These figures in front of him were the Witches of Time, they are cloaked covered figure so no one knows of their true appearance. Zinto found them at the gates of the Abyss and they have been his allies ever since. These Witches, as the title suggests, they are related to Time. They are able to tell of the Past, Present and Future, they also cast difficult spells to assist Zinto in his act for revenge.

Once Zinto calmed down, he glanced at the witched in annoyance. "Don't do that! Would it kill you to use the door like a normal person instead of entering out of thin air? Furthermore, you're late!" he reprimanded.

"Well, forgive us, we had some...business to take care of..." one of the witches replied. Did I mention that they are also traders? They grant anyone's wish but at a price, one that you would rather not want to trade just for a wish. But still, people who are desperate and crazy enough still do.

Zinto dismissed the excuse with a wave of his hand. "Yes, yes, let's not waste out time any further, let's get down to business," he ordered.

"Agreed," they concurred.

"Now, you may ask, why you're here-"

"Your plan is not going accordingly,"one said.

"You're worried, frustrated,"another said.

"And you're running out of time in order to beat,"the third one said.

"Chronos." They finished simultaneously.

At this point, he was far beyond pissed, he was furious. "Would you stop that?! Just let me finish my sentence for once! Just once! Geez!"

"Fine, if you're gonna whine about it..." one of them trailed off, as they rolled their eyes at him, if they could.

He ignored them and said, "as I was saying, until I was rudely interrupted, we need a new plan or at least, I need your help. Isn't there another prophecy that you could grant me?" he asked. "O great Witches of Time?" he added sarcastically.

"Is that how you ask someone a favour?" they retorted.

"Fine, could you please read me another prophecy, in return, I'll have Chronos destroyed for real. I'm begging you here." he pleaded dourly.

They did as they were told. As they formed a circle in the centre of the room, Zinto watched as their eyes glowed red, they floated off the ground with outstretched arms and the air in the room started to crackle. Zinto was both amazed yet fearful of what they do. No matter how many times he witnessed the ritual, the feeling of wonder and yet tremendous respect for the witches would never go away.

"What you lost, you shall find," they began chanting.

_When the sun goes black_

_And the stars go out_

_The planets align_

_And what you seek would be found_

_But if the Link and the Chosen One came to greater fate_

_Your fall would surely be-_

"Yes, yes, I heard that before." he interrupted.

"_Silence! Caution what you say. Listen and heed your warning. For this would not be repeated."_

_Only if you had the Chosen One's side _

_Your chance of failure would collapse and die_

_Victory is yours_

_Terra Credere is yours_

_But heed the warns before you scorn_

With that said, they laughed manically. As they rose even further towards the ceiling, the weather began to change drastically, causing a mini tornado in the room. Suddenly, a bright light flashed throughout the room, making him temporarily blind.

Once he could see again and the weather died down, he realised he was the last one left in the room with only the howling wind and the echoes of their maniacal laughter. He shook his head and thought, 'showoffs. If the Chosen One were to side me, eh? Sound like a plan.'

**Yup, That's all, wanna find out more and how what will be revealed in the next chapter? Review and I'll post it! =D Simple as that. Hint: Blaine is mentioned. Well, until I can get the chapter up and get the story moving, tune in next time! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear from you guys. See ya!**

**~Vi Taunt**


	5. Chapter 5-Karofsky!

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry I have not updated for so long but with so much homework, and things that I need to do, it's hard to update so often but I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank to those who have reviewed and it really makes my day. So enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the OC.(s)**

A knock on the door intruded on the silence of the room and two figures entered the room.

"Your Highness," the two said as they bowed towards him.

He nodded. "Rise," he ordered. "Report,"he added.

"Sir, We've left the Chosen One threatened and under our thumb and in fear as usual. He would not try to cross us or to defy your ruling when the time comes. He would be tamed and so filled with fear that obedience would come easy fro him to comply." One of them said, mainly the one of a bigger build.

"Yes, yes. I am aware of that. That is excellent. However, what are you going to do about the other boy? The one that always sticks by his side?" he asked.

"Anderson?" This time the other figure asked. They smirked. "That little bug couldn't hurt a fly. There's no point bothering him sir." he retorted, cockily.

"Really?" the DarkKeeper King took a step forward, right in the faces of the two figures with a vicious smile on his face. With that, the two figures were now nervous and were starting to break out in sweat.

Then Zinto began to speak again. "Really, that's what you think of 'Anderson'. Well, this 'Anderson' is Blaine Anderson. THE Blaine Anderson. Who just so happened to be Dalton's most legendary, well known and vicious student that they had in over centuries. If he gets to the Chosen One to their side before we do, we don't stand a chance. He could already be on his way to securing the Chosen One's side of Alliance to Chronos. By then, it would be all too late. Don't you people ever think? Idiots! If we do not get his side, I'll have both you heads. Do I make myself clear?" he asked and the vicious promise in his voice was enough to chill even the most badass killer to the bone. Because when Zinto gives his word, he will follow through, and they have seen it first hand.

At this point, the two just look straight ahead but said nothing, they knew that right now, their leader was really pissed with his eyes glowing a deep bloody red and the intensity of his anger and frustration was enough burn someone alive.

"I said, Do I makes myself CLEAR!?" he repeated.

"Yes, Sir!" they replied. Their faces white as sheets and smirks all wiped off their faces.

"Good. You're dismissed." He moved away from them. The two figures let out a breath that they did not know that they were holding.

Just as they were about to leave, Zinto spoke, "You, Karofsky? Stay, I have a proposition for you."

As the door closed shut, he then moved towards Zinto. "Yes Sir?"

"How well are you at getting close to the Chosen One?"

**And there you have it, another chapter complete. Tired, so very tired but I hope you have enjoyed this and please read and review. Well see ya!**

**~Vi Taunt**


End file.
